Report 1279
Report #1279 Skillset: Totems Skill: Crowform/Nightkiss/Drawdown Org: Ebonguard Status: Rejected Jun 2015 Furies' Decision: The int boost from these abilities was changed to a +eq buff with the generic stat conversions. After discussion with the submitting envoy, we will be leaving this in place currently for these abilities, and will revisit if needed. Problem: Crowform, Nightkiss, and Drawdown all provide +1 intelligence as part of their list of benefits. This had the effect of a minor damage increase as well as increased mana, which has been removed as part of the racial changes to remove stats. Solution #1: Give each of these skills a level 1 Mana buff. A standard should be set for what the maximum provided by guild skills for vitals should be (probably either /8 or /10), and this should be used as the maximum for this buff. Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, add a 1/4 universal damage buff. Player Comments: ---on 6/15 @ 02:16 writes: I was trying to do more targeted damage buffs at 1/6, but it is difficult due to the fact that Moon has a 100% Magical damage attack (Moonburst) whereas both of Night's attacks are split damage types. To make it fair, Night would need more damage increases than Moon would, so I went with a much more minor Universal buff (which will cap out easily). ---on 6/15 @ 04:34 writes: All the solutions seem fine to me. ---on 6/16 @ 19:58 writes: This is fine, but should include stagform's +1 Strength boost. Instead of a mana boost, it could potentially provide a health boost, or a slight bonus to cutting and blunt damage. ---on 6/17 @ 02:12 writes: Stagform was left out of this report because it has a different stat increase-- I was aiming for a consistent modification to these skills based on sharing the same mechanic. I have no objection to it being changed along similar lines, but I felt that due to the difference it would be better for it to have its own report. ---on 6/17 @ 13:02 writes: Maybe mana buff + manaregen buff? I can't remember if they had a regen boost attached to them. ---on 6/17 @ 19:42 writes: The stat bonus serves the exact same purpose and is directly comparable to the others, there is no reason to push it to its own potentially identical report. ---on 6/19 @ 10:16 writes: Support for both solutions. Would rather solution 2, considering warriors also use drawdown, so the 1/4 universal buff would help them, where as the mana buff wouldn't be much use to them. ---on 6/25 @ 21:28 writes: This is fine. ---on 6/25 @ 23:50 writes: I'm going to add that I think the buff should definitely be higher than 1/2 (the 1/4 suggested here should work fine). I would still like to see the mana buff as well, though! ---on 6/25 @ 23:55 writes: Actually, disregard the previous comment. I had a slight brain hiccouph in remembering what exactly the conversion was that was already implemented. These skills were not given a damage bonus component. However, now that we've seen the mana buff in action, it would be less useful for the caster guilds (they wouldn't really need the mana buff). I still feel that the damage bonus would be nice for these as trans skills, while keeping the conversion already as-is. If it decided to drop one of these two suggestions, just let the mana buff go so that Shadowdancers and Blacktalon can still benefit.